


Dell'importanza di dire ti voglio bene

by MickeyMouse99



Series: "Ma Sono Fratelli" Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Series, angst-ish
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: Come cambia nella vita di Dean Winchester il significato delle parole "Ti voglio bene"





	Dell'importanza di dire ti voglio bene

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic partecipa alla Gen Bingo Challenge "Ma Sono Fratelli" con il prompt 99 "I Love you".

Dean Winchester ha sempre avuto una relazione complicata con le parole “Ti voglio bene”.

C'era stato un momento in vita sua nel quale esse erano state una confortevole sicurezza, quando egli era ancora un bambino che nel cuore della notte correva nel letto di mamma e papà.   
Sua madre lo accoglieva sempre con un sorriso e lo stringeva forte al petto, cercando di rincuorarlo sussurrandogli all'orecchio frasi di conforto.   
In quei momenti i suoi genitori dicevano in continuazione di volergli bene.  
Ovviamente c'erano state centinaia di altre occasioni in cui si erano scambiati quelle parole, come dopo che sua madre preparava i suoi biscotti preferiti, quando avevano finito di giocare con le pistole ad acqua in giardino, tutte le notti prima di andare a dormire o quando è nato suo fratello Sam.   
Nella sua infanzia per Dean “Ti voglio bene” erano parole felici.

Dopo la morte di Mary tutto cambiò.   
John diventò ossessionato dal dare la caccia al demone che l'aveva uccisa, questo segnò inevitabilmente Dean: guardava spesso suo fratello che, ignaro di tutto, giocava con i suoi pupazzi nel letto, e pensava che Sammy fosse così piccolo e fragile, decise che lui lo avrebbe protetto ad ogni costo.  
Loro padre era spesso assente ed anche quando c'era i gesti d'affetto erano molto rari tra loro due.   
Con Sam invece era l'esatto opposto: lui era solo un bambino che doveva essere rassicurato quando si svegliava di soprassalto dopo un incubo, quando cadeva, si metteva a piangere e chiedeva il bacino sulla bua o quello della buonanotte prima di coricarsi.  
Dean si sentiva sempre più in dovere per il piccolo ed inconsapevolmente iniziò a comportarsi come un genitore, addossandosi la responsabilità di insegnargli cosa volesse dire “ti voglio bene”, anche se il fratello maggiore non era così certo di continuare a saperlo.   
Durante la notte i piccoli Winchester dormivano sempre abbracciati, che fosse in un letto o nel sedile posteriore dell'Impala; Dean cercava di coprire Sam con tutto il suo corpo per evitare che qualcuno potesse mai fargli del male.   
Nella sua preadolescenza per Dean “Ti voglio bene” erano parole importanti.

Crescendo Dean aveva deciso che voleva essere un tipo tosto.  
Essere sempre quello nuovo e cambiare spesso scuola non lo aiutava certo a farsi solide amicizie mentre lui teneva sempre ad essere abbastanza popolare; voleva essere ammirato ed un po' invidiato e sedurre sempre qualche ragazza.   
Nonostante a quell'età si sentisse a disagio ad esternare fisicamente i suoi sentimenti per il fratello e loro due non dormissero più insieme, l'unica opinione che contasse per Dean era quella di Sammy.   
Era sempre pronto a supportarlo in ogni momento e, se solo pensava che qualcuno se la volesse prendere con lui, a difenderlo.   
Diceva raramente che gli voleva bene perché voleva sembrare più grande e pensava che quel gesto fosse infantile o da femminuccia; inoltre cercava di dimostrare a loro padre che oramai era quasi un adulto e di conseguenza pronto per la caccia.   
Nella sua adolescenza per Dean “Ti voglio bene” erano parole infantili.

Un giorno Dean diventò un adulto, come aveva sempre sognato e mai tempo fu più odiato dal giovane: la spensieratezza ed i momenti di divertimento vennero sostituiti completamente dalla caccia, dall'adrenalina e dalla peggiore, la paura.   
Non veniva più lasciato indietro ad accudire il fratello, quindi riusciva a vederlo solo nei brevi momenti in cui John concedeva loro una pausa.   
Ogni tanto la notte lo assalivano i rimpianti, in quegli attimi cercava di spronarsi dicendosi che finalmente aveva ciò che aveva sempre voluto.   
Non era forse così?   
Il piccolo Sammy crebbe, diventò così alto che riuscì a superare il fratello.   
Iniziò a maturare e ben presto capì che quel tipo di vita gli era stretta, lui voleva andarsene ad esplorare il mondo.   
Aspirava a diventare un avvocato di grande successo, non un cacciatore.  
Non importava quale scuola frequentasse, lui era sempre il più bravo della classe.   
Dean era così orgoglioso di lui.   
Poi arrivò un giorno in cui i tre Winchester fecero quella che possiamo chiamare la litigata del secolo, che finì con Sam che uscì dall'Impala sbattendo la portiera e sparì nel nulla.   
Quella notte Dean si nascose in bagno a piangere il più silenziosamente possibile, dopo aver provato invano a cercare il fratello.   
Il più grande dei fratelli Winchester ripensò per mesi a quella lite cercando di dare la colpa a suo padre per non capire, o a suo fratello per voler volare troppo in alto, oppure a sé stesso che non era riuscito a proteggere la cosa a cui teneva di più al mondo.  
Anche se loro due non si abbracciavano più quanto una volta e raramente dicevano di volersi bene, per Dean Sam era la prima cosa.   
Durante la loro lontananza, Dean gli scrisse diversi messaggi: 

“Dove sei? Papà è un cretino, per favore torna a casa”   
“Sammy torna a casa”   
“Mi manchi, torna a casa”   
“Buon Natale, ti voglio bene”   
“Com'è la California? Manda una cartolina”   
“Passeremo li vicino, forse possiamo vederci, che ne dici? Se non vuoi vedere papà, possiamo sempre stare insieme noi due. Lo sai com'è fatto. Ti voglio bene”   
“Per favore, fammi sapere che stai bene”   
“Mi manchi, ti voglio bene Sammy.”   
“Ti voglio bene”   
“Ti voglio bene”   
“Ti voglio bene”   
“Ti voglio bene”.

Non ne inviò neanche uno.   
Quelle tre parole gli facevano male al cuore, gli ricordavano di aver perso qualcuno d'importante e che era stato troppo stupido per impedire che accadesse.   
Nei suoi primi anni d'adulto per Dean “Ti voglio bene” erano parole velenose.

Quando John scomparve Dean non ci pensò due volte, salì sull'Impala e, con il piede premuto sull'acceleratore, guidò senza sosta fino a Stanford, la stanchezza veniva sostituita dalla felicità di poter rivedere il suo fratellino; e nel momento in cui dovette tirare fuori Sam dalla casa in fiamme, Dean sapeva che non era giusto ma si sentiva così felice.   
Erano di nuovo lui e Sammy, l'Impala, la strada e nessuno che potesse fermarli.   
La notte suo fratello aveva spesso gli incubi, allora Dean lo raggiungeva nel suo letto e cercava piano piano di consolarlo mentre lo abbracciava gli sussurrava all'orecchio, dicendogli che gli voleva bene e che lo avrebbe protetto; in quei momenti Dean tornava alla sua infanzia e quello che teneva tra le braccia non gli sembrava certo un uomo alto quasi due metri, ma bensì un bambino piccolo che piangeva e chiedeva ancora della mamma.   
La perdita di loro padre rafforzò ancora di più il loro rapporto, tornarono a dirsi “Ti voglio bene” ed a mostrare più spesso l'affetto che provavano.   
Ora non c'era più nessun altro, ma loro due erano sufficienti.   
Spalla contro spalla, schiena contro schiena, durante la caccia e non, i fratelli Winchester ci sarebbero sempre stati l'uno per l'altro.   
Nella sua fase adulta per Dean “Ti voglio bene” erano parole rassicuranti.

Arrivò un giorno.   
Era un giorno caldo e totalmente inaspettato.   
Avevano deciso di comune accordo di prendersi qualche giorno di vacanza e di staccare da tutto il sovrannaturale.   
Sam stava attraversando la strada per raggiungere la tavola calda mentre Dean era nel parcheggio del motel, aveva appena preso una cosa dalla loro auto.   
Stava tranquillamente fischiettando, ignaro che la scena che sarebbe seguita da li a poco lo avrebbe segnato per sempre.   
Lo schianto.   
La frenata.   
Le urla.   
Suo fratello che cadeva a terra.   
Il sangue.   
Poi per lui tutto fu confuso, come se una nuvola d'improvviso fosse scesa e si fosse posata dentro la testa di Dean.   
Ripensandoci probabilmente la colpa era dei sedativi che era stato costretto a prendere.   
Così da un parcheggio sperduto nel Wisconsin, si era ritrovato in Kansas a scavare una nuova fossa accanto a quelle dei suoi genitori.   
Dean non riusciva proprio a smettere di ridere.   
Per lui quella era una situazione assurda, era certo che da un momento all'altro Sam si sarebbe rialzato e all'urlo di “Sorpresa! Te la ho fatta” sarebbero spuntati fuori anche i cameraman.   
Era così ridicolo che Sam Winchester fosse sopravvissuto a possessioni demoniache, ad un angelo che voleva usare il suo corpo, alle prove per chiudere l'inferno, alla dipendenza da sangue di demone, al fatto che lui fosse il prescelto per guidare l'inferno, a quasi un'eternità nella gabbia ed al fottutissimo Lucifero, ma fosse morto per un guidatore che non aveva saputo frenare al momento giusto.   
Trovava divertente che Crowley, io-sono-il-Re-dell'-Inferno Crowley, fosse li accanto a lui in quel momento e che Castiel angelo del Signore fosse dall'altro lato, cercando di dirgli parole di conforto.   
Come esattamente era arrivato a quel momento?  
Un angelo ed un demone che provavano a consolarlo al capezzale di suo fratello.   
Quello che non trovava divertente era che nessuno, nessuno avesse accettato di fare con lui uno straccio di patto, scambio, contratto o che per riportare in vita suo fratello.   
I mietitori gli ricordarono che per loro i Winchester una volta morti sarebbero restati tali, gli angeli gli risero in faccia ed i demoni gli fecero ben capire che oramai la sua anima non era buona a nulla e che quindi se la poteva benissimo tenere.   
Ci provò fino all'ultimo, quando il corpo di Sam puzzava e le cose non si potevano proprio rimandare oltre.  
Jody lo aiutò a sbrigare le pratiche, era contento di avere un'amica umana che sapesse esattamente cosa andava fatto.   
Il momento in cui Dean realizzò che nessuno lo avrebbe mai aiutato a riportare in vita suo fratello, si ritirò e restò fuori dai radar per tutto il resto della sua vita; evitava il contatto con qualsiasi cosa gli avesse potuto ricordare di quando era un cacciatore.  
Si trasferì in Florida, acquistò una casa e fece il meccanico sino alla veneranda età di sessantacinque anni, quando decise che aveva abbastanza soldi per concedersi una pensione dignitosa.   
Rimpianse ogni giorno di non aver potuto fare qualcosa di più per il fratello.   
Ogni notte si addormentava e lo sognava, s'immaginava di quando erano più giovani e passavano le giornate ad ammazzare mostri e bere birra; ben presto però quelle visioni idilliache si tramutavano in incubi che lo perseguitavano e gli ricordavano di non aver mai dimostrato abbastanza il suo affetto.   
Per tutto il resto della sua vita per Dean “Ti voglio bene” erano parole dolorose.

Arrivò un giorno.   
Un giorno aspettato da quasi tutta una vita, nel quale egli chiuse gli occhi nel suo letto e li aprì seduto nel sedile di guida dell'Impala.   
D'improvviso, mentre si rimirava sul finestrino e notava di essere almeno cinquant'anni più giovane, vide Sam accomodarsi sul sedile del passeggero e capì che finalmente era arrivato di nuovo il loro momento.   
Finalmente fu felice di nuovo.   
Per tutto il resto della sua esistenza per Dean “Ti voglio bene” erano le migliori parole al mondo.


End file.
